


Bruce/Dick drabble.

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When dick moves back into the mansion bruce is forced to confess his secret. This secret could destroy their relationship or just mildly change it. How will they and others deal with the effects. Pretty much just a small story of the two after the first few weeks of dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lustful Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I don't know if it will be good hope you like it! Feedback please

Bruce sat in his dark study regretfully pondering his unthought through decision. He had told Dick, the twenty five year old man who formally was robin, that he could stay at the manner until his apartment was fixed ( Jason todd had got harley quinn to blow it up with a jack-in-the-box bomb ). Bruce was worried about the fact that ever since Dick turned twenty he's seemed very alluring. Bruce had been killing himself over his attraction towards the younger man. " Hey big guy!" Dick chuckled leaning against the oak doorway taking in the familiar smell of the manor. " Huh.... oh sorry I was brainstorming a new batsuit. " Bruce lied pushing his erotic thoughts to the back of his head. " Sure. " Dick replied rolling his eyes at the thirty year old man. He huried away and located his old dusty room. Dick jumped onto the red and black bed(he honestly was surprised nobody knew he was a robin.).Dick looked at the posters on the wall (a single tack was holding up his picture of Barbara Gordon.) He took a second to think of his and barbara's painfull falling out. The shelf that had his batman memorabilia was his favorite but he'd never tell bruce atleast not to his face.

Bruce laid in his white satin bed he couldn't get over the fact that across the hall was the thing he'd been hiding from for the past few years. Bruce walked over to Dick's room only to find him playing video games. " Hey big guy, grab a remote control. The base is taking damage. " Dick mumbled motioning to bruce glancing at the xbox live update that popped up. Bruce looked towards the shelf of batman items *he still likes them.....good* bruce thought. Bruce sat down and grabbed a controller "How do I use this thing again?" he chuckled rembering when him and dick stayed up all night playing Halo or was it Call of Duty. later, the two dozed off on the foot of the bed leaning against eachother and snoring loudly.

The old oak grandfather clock loudly chimed midnight in it's deep rumbling note. Bruce opened his eyes and began to get up slowly as to not wake up Dick. He noticed Dick was wearing a pair of yellow and black batman boxers under his baggy and coffee stained sweatpants. He thought of Dick in nothing but those skin tight, yellow boxers "hmm." bruce sighed in pleasure thinking of the boxers and how old that brand of them was. "Big guy... leaving so soon?" Dick chuckled sitting up , his long black locks covering his right eye in a messy (yet charming) way, coming face to face with bruce. Dick stared into bruce's deep sea blue eyes and noticed the sudden twinkle that appeared. "I......thought you.....would want your r...r.....room to yourself." bruce stuttered still thinking of Dick's tight boxers.

Dick got off the bed and pulled bruce next to him. Bruce tripped getting up and was caught by Dick who helped him stand. The two were now chest to chest, face to face, groin to groin. Which bruce wasn't mad about. "I can't do this." bruce muttered tentatively stepping back and wipping his sweaty palms on his kaki pants. "What?" Dick asked trying to calm bruce seeing his friends fear. Dick was surprised by the dark knight's sudden scittishness. Bruce quickly thought about his choices. Bruce made a decision that could destroy his relationship with Dick forever, but he couldn't bear this fealing in his chest. Bruce pulled Dick close and wrapped his arms around him. Once again they were against each and other staring into each others eyes. Bruce wrapped his hands around Dick's ass and whispered "I...." bruce mummbled before he passionately kissed Dick. Dick stood there for a second confused then he grabbed bruce and kissed back for every sweet magical second.Bruce felt a tingle down his spine as he anticipated his next move. Bruce pulled away to breath, he was panting heavily staring at Dick's lips "love.....you."

Dick smiled uncontrollably "Back atcha big guy." Bruce pulled Dick back into a long passionate kiss. Dick barely noticed bruce running his hand through his hair. Bruce loved the sensation of Dick's hand creeping down his back.Dick pulled off bruce's old brown kaki pants. Bruce's cock was hard and throbbing(and Dick thought it was perfectly large)."You sleep commando?" Dick smiled grabbing bruce's new green shirt and pulling it off. Dick Grabbed bruce's cock and consumed it in his mouth. Bruce grunted as he thrusted into Dick's mouth fast and hard, breathing heavily. Bruce loved the warmth on his cock. Dick monuvered his tongue around the large cock that filled his mouth. Dick licked from bruce's base to the head of his cock then consumed him again. Dick pulled away to kiss bruce. "You taste wonderful." Dick smiled before kissing bruce again. 

Bruce slipped his tongue into the younger man's mouth. They groaned and moaned through the kiss. Dick stepped back and slid of his sweatpants. "Wait!" Bruce said as he stared at the boxers. He moved close and kissed Dick's neck then slowly moved down to his waistline.Bruce used his hand to play with Dick's penis through the thin cloth. "Don't tease me!" Dick moaned removing bruce's hands from his boxers. Bruce slowly removed Dick's boxers while kissing his body as it was uncovered. "Shit...bruce!" Dick moaned licking his lips and readying himself.

Bruce took hold of Dick's large throbbing cock.Bruce slowly licked from the base of his penis to its head. Then he took in the man. They moaned and groaned as Dick thrust into bruce's mouth. Dick thrust over and over again slowly getting faster. Bruce moved his head with the thrusting basking in everyone of Dick's moans. Bruce picked up the slighly smaller man and laid him on the bed.Dick grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand.Bruce quickly open the bottle then covered his fingers in the lube. Dick grabbed the sheets to brase himself for the shockwave of pleasure. "Uhh!" Dick grunted as bruce inserted one finger into his asshole. Bruce moved his finger in and out of his partner. Dick could have came just from the pleasuring fast movements. "Ugh!Fuck!" Dick moaned as bruce added two more fingers.

Bruce used his other hand to cover his cock in lube. Dick couldn't wait any longer. "Ahh!I'm fucking ready!" Dick moaned licking his lips. Bruce pulled out his fingers and shoved his cock into Dick's tight asshole. Bruce thrusted hard and fast at random points he would lean over and kiss Dick whilst thrusting. Bruce grabbed hold of Dick's waist to help steady his movements to the thrusts. "So......fucking.....good!" Dick moaned moving his body to bruce's hard thrusts. Dick grabbed his cock and jerked himself off rapidly. "CLOSE! bruce groaned holding on tight to Dick's thigh. "Oh fuck!" Bruce screamed as he came inside the ex boy wonder. Bruce knelt down and consumed his Dick's cock again. "Fuck, Bruce!" Dick moaned coming on bruce's throught. Bruce swallowed the warm juice then jumped onto the bed and helped dick up next to him. "I love you!" Dick mumbled covering them both up. "You too, little guy." Bruce mumbled kissing Dick on the forehead. Sighing as the fealing in his chest dissappeared.


	2. Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of chapter one, and some events from about a week ago.

Dick woke up to the burgundy curtains being rapidly pulled open. "Come on Alfie!" Dick groaned rolling over and throwing a pillow at the person. "Not Alfred, and I wanted you to wake up so I could make sure last night wasn't a dream!" Bruce cooed walking over to the bed in his red underwear. "Went to get dressed did you?" Dick smirked getting up to kiss bruce. He paused to admire every muscle in bruce's body."Like what'cha see?" Bruce chuckled glancing at Dick's body as well. Dick wrapped his arms around bruce and took in the smell of bruce's cologne. "Yea, Alfred saved some breakfast for you." Bruce mumbled kissing Dick then turning to leave. "By the way once your apartment is fixed we'll sell it right." Bruce inquired turning to stare at him with a look that broke his heart. "Yep." Dick replied slipping on his batman boxers and hurring after bruce.

"So what's for breakfast?" He asked taking hold of bruce's hand as they walked down the hall. "Bacon, eggs, and pancakes." Bruce smiled remembering that dick loves bacon. "Yes, score!" Dick cheered raising a fist in the air and tossing his head back. Bruce laughed and kissed Dick on the cheek. The two sat next to each other at the table holding hands. "Father I demand you stop this foolish fling!" Damien, bruce's son, cried(long story short Damien's mother is FAR out of the picture).

"Hey, little robin!" Dick smiled staring at the current robin. "Don't call me such foolish names Richard!" the nine year old retorted glaring at the older man. "Damien be nice," bruce lectured hoping that Damien would warm up to Dick ",wait how do you?" bruce asked worried they were to rambunctious last night. "Mr. Pennyworth told me when I rose from my slumber!" Damien screamed storming off. "I'm sorry master bruce I figured it would help." Alfred informed bruce rolling his eyes at the child. "It's ok Alfred he never would have taken it good." Bruce replied rubbing his forehead almost about to cry. "Wow.....he umm always like this?" Dick asked chewing on a strip of bacon and moving closer to bruce. "Sorry, Dick he's just....confused." Bruce said kissing Dick on the cheek.

A week after the breakfast incident the "family" was sitting in the living room sharing stories. "...so that's how I wound up with a concussion, a bag of explosives, and fifty sleeping penguin thugs." Dick chuckled wrapping his right arm around bruce. "So, Dick you and me are going on patrol tonight right?" Bruce asked moving closer to Dick and pausing waiting for his boyfriends reply. "Yea, babe!" Dick enthusiastically replied. He was actually exited to spend some time with bruce out on the city. "Awesome." Bruce mumbled laying his head on Dick's shoulder.

Damien sat across the room in an old oak rocking chair glaring at Dick. Bruce had talked to him and he threatened to go and live with his mother, bruce hadn't had the heart to tell him she was missing and suspected to be dead. "Master Bruce there is a call for you it's the commissioner." Alfred informed bruce handing him the phone as bruce sighed something about "everytime". Dick sat next to bruce trying not to listen in on bruce's conversation. Something about the bank,an explosion, and hostages. "Well, I have to go to the bank." bruce said as he hang up the phone. "I'm coming!" Dick and Damien screamed at once instantaneous glaring at eachother.

"Fine but hurry." bruce replied walking to his study(where the entrance to the Batcave is.). "Look ,little dude, we can agree on one thing we both don't want anything to happen to bruce." Dick reasoned staring at Damien. "Fine Grayson, but if anything happens to father I will hunt you down!" Damien replied storming out after bruce. "I'll hold you to it bud." Dick chuckled chasing after bruce "Babe what up!". Damien liked that there finely was some adjustment to the way they were living now.

Dick walked into the bat cave with a slight limp and a black eye. "Grayson if you had just waited for the right moment!" Damien screamed marching in after him. "Well, he was running I wasn't going to let Two-Face get away!" Dick retorted wincing at his probably twisted ankle. "STOP!" Bruce screamed stumbling into the cave behind them "next time I'll do it alone!". Dick felt his heart drop realusing bruce limped from the car the entire time.

Dick began to change into his boxers since it was late.Damien marched off mad at the two men. "Babe, I...I'm sorry....he's right if I had waited he wouldn't have gotten that knife in your leg." Dick apologized picking bruce up and laying him on the metal medical table. Bruce had found something about Dick that annoyed him and drove him crazy.....he blamed evwrything on himself."Don't blame yourself I was to much in my head." bruce comforted Dick kissing him running his hands through Dick's hair. "I'll patch you up." Dick demanded ignoring the previous statement. He slowly helped bruce out of the suit so that he was laying on the cold metal table in his underwear.

Dick grabbed a first aid kit and patched up bruce's leg. Dick went to help bruce up and wrapped his arms around him. "Not your fault." bruce mentioned before kissing Dick and pulling him down onto the table. Dick carried bruce up to the their bedroom tripping and stumbling as him and bruce made out.Dick laid bruce down on the bed and kissed him more. They laid on the bed making out for a good half an hour.

Dick slowly helped bruce out of his boxers." What's wrong?" bruce asked tearing off Dick's boxers. "I don't want to hurt your leg ,babe." Dick said grabbing the lube. They laid there making out and slowly thrusting in and out for hours in a tired mess. Both Dick and bruce were unsure of whether or not either ever came they just know they fell asleep in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys let me know if you want a short fan fiction about Dick's story he was telling. sorry for the short chapter was kind of getting writers block, I'm sure I'll add more eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce woke up yo the throbbing pain in his ankle. "Holy fuck!" He mumbled realising that Dick was laying on him sleeping like a rock. He rolled Dick off of him and slipped his underwear on. He stood and instantly fell against the wall. "Shit." He mumbled. He slowly made his way to the door and managed to cause himself more pain. He dlowly opened the door and peared out. Alfred was dusting the painting of Thomas and Martha Wayne. "Alfred, holy shit this hurts, help me!" He whispered stumbling out of his room almost falling over. "Goddammit, master bruce whatever have you gotten yourself into this time?!" Alfred inquired rushing over to help bruce.

Dick awoke laying in the middle of bruce's bed confused. "Where is he?" He mumbled getting up and sliiping on his sweatpants. Quickly exited the room and hurriedly ran downstairs. "Bruce?" He shouted part of him worrying if two-face gad fallowed them home. "Master grayson in here!" Alfred replied from the living room. Dick rushed in to see beuce lying on the couch seemingly in alot of pain. "Babe why didn't y'wake me up?" He asked kneeling down next to the couch. "I was fine Dick!" Bruce lied sometimes that mans pride gets in the way."like hell you were I hade to practically carry down the stairs!" Alfred remarked laying an Ice pack on bruces ankle. "Babe what if alfred wasn't there?" Dick asked while alfred gave him a look that said like that'll ever happen. "I would have made it downstairs myself!" Bruce replied seemingly saying end of conversation. Dick wasn't done " and busted your ass diong so!" Dick seemed worried and instead of fighting anymore he simply just stormed off. 


End file.
